


Mornings are hard

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Peterick if you squint - Freeform, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: The title is plenty self-explanatory. It’s only Teen and Up because of a few mild swears and I just had the gut feeling that children wouldn’t find this interesting.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 15





	Mornings are hard

**Author's Note:**

> The Peterick isn’t really evident, but the focus is on Trohley, so you can’t blame me. Also, I know what sells on this site. Nobody reads Trohley, everybody reads Peterick. Some people read Joetrick, nobody reads Wentzman. Few people read Wentzley, and nobody on earth reads Andtrick. It’s insane how I came to that knowledge. 
> 
> Trial and error, am I right?

Joe and Andy walked inside from their morning walk to see Pete in the kitchen. Pete’s hands were adorned with oven mitts, and he was taking something out of the oven. Andy squinted through his foggy glasses to see. Joe slipped off his paper thin gloves and shivered. “Are you seriously making pizza for breakfast?” he asked. 

Pete nodded, “If you don’t approve of it, you don’t have to eat any.”

Joe sighed and warmed his stinging cold hands near the open oven. “I don’t disapprove. Just make sure everyone can eat it.”

Andy chuckled and touched Pete’s back. “Are you taking one of my vegan pizzas? You know how aggressive I am with my vegan pizzas.” 

Pete scoffed. “I would _never_. But yes, I took one of your pizzas with the hopes you’d eat it. I also made one of Joe’s pizzas and Patrick is going to share yours because of both of your optional dietary restrictions.” 

Joe looked in the toaster oven. Yep, there was a vegan pizza in there. Nice and safe from contamination. “Sometimes I consider becoming vegan.” 

Andy basically hovered over to him. “And why is that? I’m not saying you shouldn’t, but–“ 

“I just want to make everyone’s life a little more difficult at times. Same reason why I want to become gluten free.” He smirked at his boyfriend. 

Andy whacked him in the arm. It actually kind of hurt. “I thought there was hope for you,” he dramatized. 

Pete watched from the side. “Damn, I’m glad I got rid of cable,” he joked, “All I need is you guys and I’m set for life.” 

Joe rolled his eyes, “You’re set until we die. Then who’ll you watch.” 

“We’re all gonna die in the same car crash, don’t worry.” Pete waved his hand dismissively and returned to his pizza like he hadn’t just foretold their demise. Joe coughed awkwardly and glanced at Andy for comfort. Andy shrugged and grabbed his hand. 

“Should we go upstairs?” he suggested. Joe nodded and followed him to their room. Andy laid down on the bed and grabbed a fluffy blanket, letting it cover his shaking body. Joe laid next to him, spooning his back. “The weather was really cold today,” Andy remarked. 

Joe nested his face in the back of Andy’s neck. “My hands were basically dying. My gloves were so useless.” He kissed the patch of skin in front of his mouth. It was the little corner where the neck met the shoulder, and it was by far his favorite spot. 

Andy reached down to hold his hand. “Yeah... your hands are pretty cold.” Both of them went quiet, expecting nothing but each other. Joe wrapped his legs around Andy’s hips like a baby koala and hugged him tighter. Andy was having difficulty breathing, but that was okay. It was okay for a little bit. “Joe, you’re suffocating me,” he coughed. Joe relaxed his grip just a tad. 

“How’s that?” he murmured. His eyelids slipped closed as he remembered what it was like to be asleep. Andy squirmed. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet! We need to be awake for the pizza!” He elbowed Joe’s back and nipped at his arms, but nothing was working. Joe hugged him one last time. 

“Then just wake me up for it,” he mumbled, “You woke me up at 6:30 for this walk, so it’s fair that I get reasonable sleep.” He nuzzled Andy’s shoulder before letting himself fall completely asleep. 

***************************

Patrick stumbled tiredly into their bedroom somewhere past nine. “Pete says your pizza’s cold and you have to eat it now or he will.” 

Joe groaned and threw a pillow at Patrick’s face. “Tell him about our refrigerator. It’s really neat, since it keeps our pizza working without Pete eating it.” 

Andy nudged him with his foot. “Pizza doesn’t _work_ , Joe,” he informed. 

Joe sighed, “I wish I was pizza, then.” 

“Fine, but I’m not going to date a slice of pizza.” 

“Sucks to be you.” 

“I know, right?” 

Patrick chucked the pillow back at them. “Whatever. Just get the hell out of bed.” He walked over and ripped the sheets off, swarming the couple with coldness. Joe hissed and squeezed his boyfriend for warmth. Andy was the one who actually decided to get “the hell” out of bed.

At the total lack of warmth, Joe got out of bed. “Throw me in the oven!” he whined. 

Patrick snickered, “You sound like Gerard.” He closed the door behind him and held onto Joe’s waist to steer him to the kitchen instead of another bedroom. 

Pete gave each of them a paper plate with two slices on it. “Eat it,” he commanded. 

Joe plopped down on the couch and took the first bite. “You didn’t burn it,” he commented. 

Pete rolled his eyes. “Christ, Joe. When I burn it, you get frustrated. When I actually do it right, you say stuff like that.” 

Joe mumbled and nested into the couch cushions. “That wasn’t an insult. I’m proud of you for not burning it.” 

Andy shrugged at Pete and Patrick. “He’s tired and doesn’t want to wake up. He appreciates the breakfast, I’m sure,” he translated. He knew Joe’s random mumbles and actions better than anyone. He carried his own plate over to the couch and stroked through his boyfriend’s curls. 

Pete cocked his head at Patrick. “I’m not confusing like that, am I?” 

Patrick shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. We have a different type of understanding. Let them have theirs.” 

Pete began to protest by saying that Joe’s morning was extremely counterproductive, but stopped himself. Patrick put his hand on Pete’s elbow and made direct eye contact. He glared at him threateningly. Pete made a face at him. “Short people when they’re mad, am I right?” 

“Don’t call me short!” Patrick fumed. 

Pete leaned over to Joe and whispered, “Someone’s got a _short_ temper.” 

Patrick looked like he was one bad comment away from punching Pete in the jaw. “You’re a real ray of sunshine, you know?” he seethed. 

Pete ruffled his hair. “The one and only! And you know what, Pattycakes? I’m _your_ one and only ray of sunshine!” 

Patrick groaned. “Why can’t Andy be my ray of sunshine? He’s perfect!”

“Wanna fight me for him?” Joe sat up suddenly and threw his arms around his boyfriend. “Unless you’re happy with what you got.” 

Patrick chuckled and gave Pete a light punch on the arm. “It’s not much, but it’s really good at bass guitar and writing about people who don't have feelings for it.” 

“I guess I’m an _it_ now,” Pete crossed his arms. Patrick stuck out his tongue. They were such a childish duo, but they did it so well. Joe and Andy were the reasonable couple, aside from a few mornings such as this one. Pete grabbed Patrick by the hand and tugged him into the living room. He fell back onto the couch and brought Patrick with him. It was a little awkward when Patrick landed in his lap, but they got over it. 

“So... what do you guys want to do today?” Andy spoke.

Everyone groaned. “Nothing!” Patrick whined, “It’s Saturday! We do nothing on Saturday!”

Pete nodded. “Saturdays are for the boys, Hurley. Let’s just sit around and chill.”

Andy stayed quiet for a few seconds before saying, “We should at least rent a movie or something.”

Joe’s eyes lit up and he snatched the remote. “Sounds like a f*cking plan to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments!
> 
> Check out my Fall Out Boy playlist. Not everything is on it. I sort it by album, so that’s always welcome. No use in sorting by artist. I just like the albums to be clumped together so I know where one starts and stops, but there’s also a sense of control involved.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/411gytwr6wqm2PpofG5QDG?si=CoiXV1yqTq-8IXL5DFRo8Q


End file.
